A mobile device is routinely used to perform activities that may be being performed on both the mobile device and another device, e.g., personal computer. Users often want to transfer content from the mobile device to another, different device, or complete tasks on one device when they have been started on another device. For example, users may leave and return to their computer several times during the day whilst taking a mobile device with them. Even though some content can be accessed from both a mobile device and a computer, there is a break in the flow of interaction with the content every time a user switches between devices.